Un Embarazoso Semestre
by AndreaXAlexein
Summary: (Andrea) Este es mi Fic humanizado de Ice Age. Es un semestre difícil para Shira, por algunos problemas, Shira debe de cambiarse de su Magnet High School e intentar encontrar otra que la acepte a mitad del año estudiantil. Espero que les guste. (Clasificación T aunque puede variar)
1. Capítulo 1: Decisiones

"**Un Embarazoso Semestre" Capítulo 1: "Decisiones"**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listo para leer esta emocionante historia de amor, amistad, engaños, traicione, etc. Sin más que decir, comenzemos.**

Era un día muy ajetreado en la Magnet High School, el primer semestre se encontraba a unos días de su término y eso implica que todos estén en sus límites. Luego del descanso de colación, se dieron los respectivos anuncios para volver a clase. Los corredores estaban vacíos, al cabo de unos minutos.

**Magnet High School - Baño de Damas**

En los baños solo se encontraba una chica, de cabello largo de color negro y de un cuerpo atlético. Ella era Shira, era un estudiante promedio, pero que resaltaba por sus grandes cualidades deportivas, ella era la primera de la clase de deportes y la capitana del equipo de voleibol. Pero ella tenías un grave problema con las autoridades, no le gustaba seguir la ordenes de nadie, sin importan su cargo.

¨Otro día aburrido de clases¨. Dijo Shira viéndose en el espejo del baño de damas.

Luego de arreglarse el cabello, Shira sale del baño de damas ¨ ¿Que clase es la que me toca ahora?¨ Pregunto para sí misma, antes de salir al corredor.

**Magnet High School – Corredor Principal**

Shira, camino hasta su casillero, en el cual tenía su lista de clases ¨A ver…¨. Deslizo su dedo índice por la lista, hasta que encontró su clase ¨ ¿Qué? ¿Matemáticas?¨ Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación ¨Este día no puede ser peor¨. De pronto suenan el altoparlante.

¨Atención estudiantes, se requiere en inspectoría a la señorita Shira Lieder¨. Dijo la vos del director por el altoparlante.

¨No puede ser, creí que eso solo pasaba en la películas¨. Cierra fuertemente la puerta de su casillero ¨Por lo menos me voy a saltar matemáticas¨. Vuelve a encenderse el altoparlante.

¨Atención estudiantes, se requiere en inspectoría a la señorita Shira Lieder¨. Repitió la vos del director por el altoparlante.

¨ ¡Ya oí!¨ Grito Shira hacia el alto parlante ¨_Esto apesta_¨. Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina del Director.

**Magnet High School – Oficina del Director**

Shira entra en la oficina del director, al entrar ve al director James, un hombre de unos 50 años, de tez banca y con unos kilos de más.

¨Tome asiento Sra. Lieder¨. Dijo el director James con cortesía.

Finge una sonrisa ¨Gracias¨. Se sentó ¨ ¿De qué se me acusa esta vez?¨ Dijo Shira mientras veía sus uñas.

El director James se encontraba más serio de lo normal ¨ Esto es serio Sra. Lieder¨. Shira lo mira con extrañeza, el continua ¨ Dado a tus sucesivas faltas al reglamento, hemos decidido cancelar tu matricula al término de este semestre¨.

¨Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?¨ Dijo Shira incrédula.

El director James, abre un cajón de su escritorio y extrae un documento ¨No es una broma¨. Le entrega el documento a Shira.

Shira lo recibe y comienza a leerlo en vos alta ¨El consejo directivo de la Magnet High School, ha decidido sancionar las sucesivas faltas al reglamento de parte de la estudiante Shira Lieder, con la cancelación de su matrícula al término del primer semestre… Firma el Director James y el Presidente de la junta directiva¨. Shira se queda en silencio mientras se toma la cabeza con ambas manos apoyando sus codos en el escritorio del director.

El director James ve la preocupación de Shira, y le dice ¨No es tan malo Shira¨.

Shira responde afligida ¨ ¡¿Qué no es tan malo?!¨ Golpea el escritorio del Director ¨Me acaban cancelar la matricula, ¿Qué es lo que hare?¨. Dijo enojada.

El director vuelve a abrir el cajón de su escritorio y saca dos folletos ¨Mira¨. Le entrega los folletos, los cuales eran de 2 High School diferentes.

Shira los revisa superficialmente, luego mira al director ¨ Snake High School y la Tiger High School¨. Mira hacia el directo, levantando una ceja ¨ ¿Qué con ellas?¨

El director James sonríe ¨Si hubieras leído los folletos, sabrías que son conocidas por sus becas deportivas¨. Toma el folleto de la Tiger High School ¨Esta en lo personal, tiene muchas más facilitaciones para un estudiante como tu¨. Vuelve a sonreír ¨Además el director de la Tiger High School, es un muy buen amigo mío¨.

¨ ¿Por qué hace esto por mí?¨ Dijo Shira.

¨ Tantas veces que te eh tenido en detención, ya te eh agarrado algo de cariño¨. Ríe ¨Además, tú has llenado los espacios vacíos de nuestra vitrina de trofeos¨. Vuelve a reír.

¨La Tiger High School, ¿eh?¨ Examina más detalladamente el folleto de la Tiger High School.

¨Has tomado una buena decisión¨. Dijo el director James, volviéndose serio otra vez ¨Pero será una decisión que has de tomar con tus padres, cuando los cite mañana¨.

Shira vuelve a poner cara de preocupación ¨No sé cómo decírselos¨. Suspira nerviosa.

¨ Te diré algo, solo diles que quiero tener una charla con ellos y yo se los digo¨. Sonríe calmándola.

Shira se para y lo abrasa emocionada ¨No se cómo agradecérselo director James¨. Deja de abrazarlo ¨Lo siento¨.

¨Solo evita problemas durante lo que te queda en este establecimiento¨. Dijo el director James.

¨No prometo nada¨. Dijo Shira mientras sonreía ¨Pero lo intentare¨. Camina hacia la puerta.

¨Sra. Lieder, tome¨. Le entrega el folleto de la Tiger High School.

¨Gracias¨ Dijo Shira antes de irse.

**Magnet High School – Corredor Principal**

Aún faltaban 35 minutos para el siguiente descanso.

Shira se sienta en la banca cerca de la oficina del director ¨_Tiger High School, eh_¨ Pensó.

En ese momento iba pasando el entrenador del equipo de voleibol, un hombre musculoso y con cara de simio.

El entrenador se a Shira, al ver el folleto le dice ¨Tiger High School, ¿no estarás pensando en dejarnos?¨. Dijo burlándose.

¨De hecho me voy a fin de semestre¨. Dijo Shira sin dejar de ver el folleto.

La mira sorprendido ¨ ¿No serías capaz de dejarnos?¨ Toma el folleto.

Shira se para enojada ¨Entrégamelo¨.

¨Tengo ganas de leer un poco¨. Sonríe ¨Te comerán viva allá, no serás más que una del montón¨. Ríe mientras arruga el folleto de la Tiger High School ¨Además, no creo que admitan basura como tu¨ Tira el folleto al suelo y se va.

Aprieta su puño con Fuerza, mientras lo ve irse ¨_Tranquila Shira, solo es un estúpido más que no veras¨_. Recoge el folleto arrugado y se va a clases.

Luego de que terminaran las clases, Shira debía de ir a su último entrenamiento de voleibol y además tenía que explicarles que no seguiría con ellas el próximo semestre.

**Magnet High School – Portón de entrada al Gimnasio **

Shira se queda parada con la mano apoyada en el pontón ¨Solo tienes que designar un nuevo capitán y listo¨. Suspira un poco tensa ¨Solo un último entrenamiento¨. Se dispone a entrar.

**Magnet High School – Gimnasio **

Shira al abrir el portón siente una cascada de un líquido espeso correr por su cuerpo, al sentir el olor deduce que es miel, al levantar la mirada, ve a dos de las integrantes del equipo de voleibol con un cubeta.

¨ ¡Pero qué es esto!¨. Dijo Shira muy enojada.

De pronto aparece todo el equipo de voleibol y se forman a su alrededor, Shira se percata de que todas tienen bolsas de basura. De pronto aparece el entrenador de voleibol.

El entrenador sonreía mientras se acerca a Shira ¨Nuestra capitana, se quiere echar a volar¨. Sonríe ¨Pero todos sabemos que no puede volar sin plumas, ¿verdad chicas?¨

Ellas responden ¨ ¡Si, entrenador Gutt!¨. Todas comenzaron a sonreír.

¨Descuida Shira, tus compañeras te ayudaran con eso¨. No podo evitar reír.

Shira las miraba enojada ¨No se atrevan¨. Ve acercarse a una de ellas ¨Se suponía que somos amigas¨.

La chica que se acercó a Shira le dice ¨No me digas amiga, ¿traidora?¨ La bolsa de basura que traía estaba llena de plumas, la cual vacía en Shira. Luego todas comienzan a vaciar sus bolsas en Shira. Shira queda completamente llena de plumas en cuestión de segundos.

El entrenador interfirió ¨ ¡Alto!¨ Cuando todas pararon, prosiguió ¨Denle un poco de tiempo para que llore¨. Todos miraron a Shira.

Shira no podía contener la rabia y la impotencia que sentía ¨Y-yo…¨ Se fue corriendo del gimnasio.

Shira corrió hasta la salida de la Magnet High School, mientras que todos que la vieron reían sin compasión. Shira logro salir del establecimiento y se directamente a parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

**Parque Cercano**

Shira corrió hasta un árbol, se sentó en el césped abrasándose las piernas y lloro fuertemente, no podía soportar la humillación que había sufrido. Shira no podía dejar de llorar, hasta que sintió que alguien le tomo el hombro, al ver quien era, ve a un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad, rubio y de ojos verdes, con un cuerpo atlético al punto exacto.

¨Toma¨. El joven le entrega una polera que llevaba en su bolso.

Shira acepta su ayuda y se limpia la cara con la polera del joven ¨Gr-gracias¨. Dijo sollozando.

El joven se quedó viendo a Shira a los ojos, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos azules y a la su rostro, pasaron varios segundos, hasta que una voz molesta y chillona los interrumpe.

¨ ¡Vamos Diego!, no malgastes tu tiempo con perdedoras¨. Dijo una chica vestida de porrista.

Ambos reaccionan, Diego se para ¨Si, lo siento Scarlett¨. Mira de nuevo a Shira ¨Deberías ir a tu casa a limpiarte, no es bueno que te vean como pollo¨. Rio antes de irse.

Shira ve al joven irse y luego de unos segundos reacciona ¨Debo de sacarme esta porquería¨. Se para y se va a su casa.

Durante todo el trayecto, Shira tuvo que soportar las miradas y risas de la gente que veía, fue un tortuoso camino, pero luego de 20 minutos, logro llegar a su casa. Era una elegante casa de dos pisos, con piscina y un amplio jardín.

**Casa de Shira**

Shira abre con dificultad la reja de su casa y luego abre la puerta. Al entrar, cierra rápidamente la puerta y se apoya de espalda contra ella.

Se sienta despacio, mientras su espalda hacia fricción contra la puerta ¨No puedo creer la humillación que sufrí¨. De pronto ve algo que le llama la atención, era la polera de aquel joven, la cual se había quedado apegada en ella.

Separa la polera de su cuerpo y la extiende frente a ella ¨Diego¨. Dice al recordar cómo le había llamado la otra chica. Al bajar la polera, ve que tenía todo el suelo a su alrededor, lleno de plumas y miel ¨Sera mejor que me limpie¨. Dijo al levantarse.

Posteriormente, Shira había dejado su ropa lavándose, mientras ella se bañaba. Luego de terminar de bañarse, Shira camina hacia su habitación a vestirse. Al cabo de unos minutos, la lavadora da un aviso con 3 pitidos de que la ropa esta lista.

Shira corre hacia la lavadora y saca un prenda de ella, al sacarla ve que era la polera de Diego ¨Supongo que debo de devolvérselo, si tan solo no me hubiera quedado viendo eso hermosos ojos verdes y el resto tampoco estaba mal¨. Sonríe un tanto avergonzada de sus palabras.

Al ver más detalladamente la polera, ve que la etiqueta del cuello, dice Tiger High School ¨Esto será una señal de lo que debo de hacer¨. Sonríe de nuevo ¨Además tendré el placer de entregarle la polera a Diego¨. Abraza la polera con fuerza ¨ ¡Esto es perfecto!¨

¨ ¿Qué es perfecto?¨ Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Rápidamente Shira vuelve a tirar la polera dentro de la lavadora y se voltea ¨No nada mamá¨. Dijo nerviosa.

La mamá de chira, era todavía muy joven, con unos 37 años, con el mismo cabello que Shira y con un cuerpo envidiable para su edad. Ella se encontraba recién llegando de sus compras, no de cosas para el hogar, si no que de ropa y útiles de maquillaje.

¨Hueles a miel, ¿te compraste un nuevo perfume?¨ Dijo la mamá de Shira.

Shira se huele su cabello, efectivamente aun olía a miel ¨Si, ¿te gusta?¨ Dijo levantando la cejas.

¨No está mal, es agradable¨. Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Shira sigue a su mamá hasta su habitación ¨Necesito que vayas a hablar con el director mañana a medio día¨. Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sin siquiera mirar a su hija responde ¨Estaré ocupada, dile a tu padre¨. Dijo mientras revisaba sus bolsas.

¨Necesito que vayan los dos, ¿iras?¨ Dijo Shira un poco desilusionada por sus madre.

La madre de Shira, deja caer sus hombros mientras suspira ¨Esta bien, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?¨ Dijo un poco molesta.

¨Nada, solo quiere charlar con mis padres¨. Dijo Shira antes de irse corriendo a la sala de lavado.

La madre de Shira quedo un poco intrigada por la actuación de Shira, luego volvió a revisar lo que había comprado.

Shira rápidamente saca toda la ropa de la lavadora y corre a su habitación. Al entrar tira su ropa a un canasto cerca de la venta y se acuesta sobre su cama.

¨Hoy fue un día muy difícil, no volveré a lo que me queda de clases¨. Recordando lo que había pasado en el gimnasio ¨Pase de ser la gran capitana del equipo de voleibol a una traidora emplumada¨. De pronto escucha que tocan la puerta de su habitación.

¨ Adelante¨. Dijo Shira.

Un hombre de unos 35 años entra a su habitación, se encontraba en forma, era alto y tenía un poco de barba, lo que más resaltaba de él, era que tenía el mismo color de ojos que Shira ¨Hola Shira¨. Dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama de Shira.

¨ ¿Qué quieres papá?¨ Dijo Shira mientras se sentó en la cama.

¨ Tu madre me dijo que me querías decirme algo¨. Dijo el padre de Shira.

¨Necesito que vayas a hablar con el director mañana a medio día, junto con mamá¨. Dijo Shira más tranquila.

¨Está bien, iremos¨. Dijo el padre de Shira con una débil voz. El padre de Shira se veía triste, incluso sus ojos parecían un poco rojizos, como si hubiera llorado.

Shira se da cuenta de eso ¨ ¿Pasa algo papá?¨ Dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

¨Te amos Shira, pase lo que pase, nunca te dejare sola¨. Abraza a Shira.

¨No me digas eso, me da un poco de pena¨. Dijo Shira mientras se abrazaban.

Luego el padre de Shira se va, Shira se queda pensando en las palabras de su padre, eran bastante extrañas para ese momento.

El día llegaba a su fin, Shira había notado durante el trascurso de la cena, un ambiente tenso en sus padres, el cual Shira no pudo entender. Posteriormente, Shira se fue a su habitación a prepararse para dormir.

Shira se acostó en su cama ¨_Mañana será el último día que vaya clases, al menos en la Magnet High School¨. _Pensó, luego se quedó dormida.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y tampoco olviden seguir esta historia. **

**(Preguntas que serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo) ¿Qué será lo que le ocurre al padre de Shira?, ¿Los padres de Shira la enviaran a la Tiger High School? y lo más importante ¿Shira podrá devolverle la polera a Diego?**

**(Nota) Intentare actualizarlo seguido, pero aun no tengo la certeza de cada cuanto tiempo.**

**(Nota) Nuestra otra historia ¨Un sufrimiento exquisito¨ se actualizara mañana 25-07-2014.**

**(Pregunta) ¿Qué les pareció nuestra nueva entrega/historia/fic?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	2. Capítulo 2: El Último Día

"**Un Embarazoso Semestre" Capítulo 2: El Último Día**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listo para leer esta emocionante historia de amor, amistad, engaños, traiciones, etc. Sin más que decir, comencemos. **

**Casa de Shira**

Al día siguiente, al despertase Shira siente como la lluvia azotaba a la casa, el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto gris el cual los rayos de sol no podían penetrar, pero aun así, Shira estaba muy feliz de que ese día lloviera, ya que para ella significaba que perdería unas horas de clases producto de la lluvia, de todos modos era su ultimo día en la Magnet High School.

Shira se levanta, ella corre al baño y se para frente al espejo ¨Hmmm, hace bastante tiempo que dormía tan bien.¨ Dijo mientras se estiraba. Luego de mirarse un par de minutos en el espejo, ella entra en la ducha, luego de varios minutos de una ducha relajante, decide salir de la ducha, ella cubre su cuerpo bien torneado con una toalla y sale del baño a su pieza.

¨ ¡No llegues tarde a clases! ¡Yo iré con tu padre más tarde a hablar con el director James!¨ Dijo la voz de la madre de Shira, posteriormente se escucha un fuerte portazo.

Shira se viste con su buzo negro ajustado y su chaqueta del mismo color ¨No te vez nada mal Shira.¨ Ella sonríe ante sus palabras, la fuerte lluvia atrae su atención hacia la ventana ¨Mejor llamare un taxi… no, mejor me voy corriendo a clases.¨ A Shira le encantaba la lluvia.

Luego de comer algo y terminar de prepararse para ir a clases, Shira sale de su casa y se encuentra con una fuerte tormenta ¨ ¡Esto es increíble!¨ Grito hacia el cielo, luego comienza a correr clases.

**Magnet High School – Corredor Principal**

Las clases ya habían comenzado hace media hora, no había nadie en los corredores, pero de pronto las puerta principal se habrán de par a par y hay estaba ella, Shira había llegado completamente empapada por la lluvia y además tarde ¨No debí de hacerlo, pero no importa.¨ Dijo mientras se sacaba el cabello mojado de su cara.

¨Señorita Lieder, ¿no debería de estar en clases?¨ Dijo la vos del director James.

Shira mira a su izquierda, allí está el como siempre ¨Lo siento director James, me atrase con la lluvia.¨ En parte era cierto.

El director James sonríe al ver a Shira completamente empapada ¨Bueno, esta vez no hay motivos para no creerte.¨ El director señala a el baño de chicas ¨Ve a secarte y vuelve a clases.¨

Shira deja caer sus hombros en señal de aburrimiento ¨Esta bien.¨ Shira camina hasta el baño de chicas.

El director James ¨Espero que tus padres tomen bien la noticia.¨

Shira se detiene justo antes de la entrada ¨Yo también lo espero, esta vez lo dejare en sus manos.¨ Shira apoya su mano en la manilla de la puerta.

El director James pasa por su lado ¨Evitare mencionarles el problema que tuviste ayer con los de las plumas.¨ El sigue su camino a su oficina.

Shira suspira al recordar ese mal momento del día de ayer ¨Esas estúpidas me las van a pagar y más aún el cara de simio.¨ Shira entra en el baño de damas.

**Magnet High School - Baño de Damas**

Shira pone el seguro de la puerta del baño de damas, Shira se saca su chaqueta y luego de dejarla a un lado, ella se saca toda su ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, ella mira el secador de manos que estaba a un lado de ella ¨Supongo que servirá.¨ Ella deja su ropa debajo del secador de manos y poco a poco el aire caliente comenzaba a secar su ropa.

Luego de unos minutos, Shira miraba impaciente como su ropa se secaba ¨Talvez tenga una especie de regulador.¨ Shira comienza buscar algún botos o algo por el estilo, como no encontró ninguno se propuso a abrir la máquina, Luego de unos minutos forcejeando, finalmente el secador de manos cede y se rompe ¨Ups.¨ Dijo Shira al ver que en sus manos sostenía la mitad de él secador de manos.

Shira miraba impactada como se había roto el secador de manos ¨Ahora que recuerdo debería de estar en cases, no tengo tiempo de informarle a alguien sobre esto.¨ Rápidamente Shira vuelve a vestirse y sale del baño de niñas.

**Magnet High School – Corredor Principal**

Shira ve la hora en su celular, ya se había saltado las primeras horas de clases ¨Uno, dos, tres…¨ De pronto suena el timbre para salir al descanso ¨_Rompiste tu record, solo tres segundos antes del timbre._ ¨ Pensó Shira. Todo el corredor comienza a ser invadido de alumnos aburridos y profesores artos de ellos, pero algo diferente había en todos, todos miraban con pequeñas sonrisas a Shira, todos los presentes sabían sobre lo de ayer.

Shira al sentir todas esas miradas burlonas hacia ella, decide salir de corredor al salón, el cual siempre estaba casi vacío ya que siempre había parejas celebrando su amor en él ¨ _¿No hay ni un lugar para estar sola aquí?¨_ Pensó Shira, Ella se sienta en la esquina más alejada de aquellas parejas dispersas en el salón ¨ ¿_Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?¨ _Para ella el amor no era tema en su vida, al menos eso creía ella. Luego de unos minutos, Shira deja sus brazos sobre la mesa y luego deja caer su cabeza en ellos, poco a poco se queda dormida.

Momentos más tarde, Shira despierta completamente sola en el salón ¨ ¿Hola?¨ Shira aún no reaccionaba, ella saca su celular de su bolsillo y queda horrorizada al ver que las clases habían comenzado hace ya más de una hora ¨Ya debo de irme, ¡Maldición!¨ Shira se levanta rápidamente y corre a su sala.

Shira corrió a su sala, cuando un grupo de chicas la detienen ¨Vamos a entrenar Shira.¨ Dijo una de ellas, la cual continua luego de reír ¨Ops, verdad que ahora eres un rival.¨ Las chicas del equipo de voleibol pasan a través de Shira, con empujones y golpes.

Shira termina de rodillas cuando el grupo de chicas terminan pasar, Shira solo reía ¨No sé qué me da más pena, que hagan intentos para hacerme enojar o que sin mí el equipo de voleibol ya no tiene futuro.¨ Shira mira fijamente a la que ahora era la capitán del equipo ¨Creo que el equipo es lo más penoso que eh visto.¨ Shira se da media vuelta y camina a su sala.

Una de las chicas, abre su bolso deportivo y saca de él un balón de voleibol ¨_Vamos que te parece esto.¨ _Pensó la chica. Luego de calcular, ella avienta el balón contra Shira, pero termina golpeando en un casillero a un lado de Shira.

Shira se detiene al instante en el cual escucha a el balón golpear el casillero, ella se voltea y mira a la chica que le había lanzado el balón ¨De verdad dan pena.¨ Shira ve que el balón queda a sus pies y lo recoge, sonríe al instante ¨Así es como se lanza un balón.¨ Shira le lanza el balón fuertemente a la chica, ella lo recibe con ambas manos.

Ella deja caer inmediatamente el balón, el ardor en sus manos era insoportable ¨ ¡Estúpida!¨ Ella mira sus manos completamente enrojecidas.

De pronto se escucha un chicharreo desde los altoparlante de los pasillos ¨Señorita Lieder, sus padre han llegado, favor de esperar fuera de la oficina del director.¨ El altoparlante se apaga posteriormente.

Todas las chicas ríen ¨Estas en problemas, pero que patética eres.¨ Dijo una de ellas, luego todas rieron más fuerte.

Shira las ignora y corre hasta la oficina del director, sus padres ya estaban dentro y parecía estar todo tranquilo ¨_Espero que todo salga bien.¨ _Shira se sienta en las bancas más cercanas a la oficina.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y tampoco olviden seguir esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad lamento haber tenido que congelar esta fic durante tanto tiempo, pero volvió.**

**(Nota) Algunas preguntas planteadas por mí no se respondieron en este capítulo, pero lo harán en los próximos capítulos.**

**(Nota) Como me ha pedido Sebas GG, quiero sugerirles su fic llamado ¨El dolor y sufrimiento de un corazón¨, a mi opinión está muy bueno.**

**(Nota Importante) Quiero sugerirles que me digan que historia actualizar, para así tenerla lo antes posible, así que, ¿Cuál quieren que actualiza?**

**(Pregunta) ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? **

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Orientadora

"**Un Embarazoso Semestre" Capítulo 3: Orientadora**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listo para leer esta emocionante historia de amor, amistad, engaños, traiciones, etc. Sin más que decir, comencemos. **

**Magnet High School – Corredor Principal**

Shira las ignora y corre hasta la oficina del director, sus padres ya estaban dentro y parecía estar todo tranquilo ¨_Espero que todo salga bien.¨ _Shira se sienta en las bancas más cercanas a la oficina.

**Magnet High School – Oficina del Director**

El padre de Shira tenía en su mano el follero de la Tiger High School ¨ ¿De verdad cree que la admitirán?¨ Pregunto preocupado.

El director James sonríe ¨Ya la admitieron, su hija es un buen elemento y ellos lo saben.¨ El director James deja un contrato de matrícula sobre su escritorio ¨Solo deben de aprobar el traspaso, todo esto es por el bien de ella.¨ Dijo el director James.

Ambos padres cruzaron sus miradas, esto no es la típica charla con el director a la cual estaban acostumbrados ¨ ¿Podemos hacer algo juntos?, por ella.¨ Dijo el padre de Shira, la madre asintió y ambos firmaron el futuro de Shira.

El director sonrió ¨Muy bien, ahora lleven a Shira a la Tiger High School, una orientadora la está esperando.¨ Luego volvió a guardar el contrato de matrícula.

La madre lo vio sorprendida ¨ ¿Ya sabía nuestra respuesta?¨ Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

El director james se para ¨Solo estaba preparado.¨ Le da la mano a ambos y les abre la puerta ¨Vamos, su hija tiene una entrevista a la cual asistir.¨ El ve a Shira viéndolo desde las bancas y él le sonríe.

**Magnet High School – Corredor Principal**

Shira se para de inmediato y va a la busca de sus padres ¨ ¿Y bien?¨ Pregunto Shira preocupada.

El padre de Shira le sonríe ¨Ve a desocupar tú casillero y date prisa, tienes una entrevista en la Tiger High School.¨ Antes de acabar la oración, el padre de Shira siente un gran abrazo de ella ¨Vamos Shira, date prisa.¨ Dijo el padre Shira, muy alegre.

Shira mira al director james ¨Muchas gracias, de verdad.¨ Shira corre a desocupar su casillero.

**Magnet High School - Estacionamiento**

Luego de unos minutos, Shira había desocupado su casillero y llevo todo al Jeep de su padre, ya todo estaba listo para su entrevista en la Tiger High School, solo debía de llegar. El viaje fue un poco largo, ya que la Tiger High School se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, luego de una hora pudieron ver a la imponente Tiger High School, con amplios campos especializados para cada deporte que se desempeñaban en ella, en la entrada había un gran letrero con un intimidante tigre y a su lado decía Tiger High School.

Shira miraba asombrada cada detalle del establecimiento ¨Es increíble.¨ Dijo Shira, mientras el auto se detenía frente a la entrada, Shira se baja ¨Los veo después.¨ Shira se sin más que decir.

**Tiger High School – Corredor Principal**

Shira entra, lo primero que ve son los casilleros maltratados e incluso destrozados ¨_Acogedor.¨_ Pensó Shira, de pronto ve una chica acercarse a ella, aquella chica tenía el cabello castaño y de ojos de color verde claro.

¨Hola, tú debes de ser Shira.¨ Dijo la chica alegremente.

Shira la mira con indiferencia ¨Si, hola.¨ Shira mira a todos lados ¨Vengo a ver a la orientadora, ¿me puedes llevar con ella?¨

La chica extiende los brazos ¨Pues aquí la tienes.¨ La chira le da la mano ¨Hola soy Morita, la orientadora.¨ Dijo Morita, muy orgullosa de su título ¨Vamos a mí oficina, en realidad es la oficina del director.¨ Luego comienza a caminar por el corredor.

Shira se queda unos segundos pensando en cómo ella podía ser la orientadora, luego la siguió ¨Y que me puedes contar.¨ Pregunto Shira mirando a los estudiantes en las salas por las cuales pasaba.

Morita sonríe ¨Bueno, los casillero no son una opción.¨ Ríe ante sus palabras.

¨Si, eso veo.¨ Dijo Shira muy aburrida ¨ ¿Algo más?¨

Morita la guía hasta la oficina, abre la puerta frente a Shira ¨Vamos Shira, entra.¨ Dicho eso ambas entran en ella.

**Tiger High School – Oficina del Director**

Morita se sienta en la silla del director Y bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber?¨ Dijo Morita, tomando unos papeles del escritorio.

Shira la mira extrañada ¨ ¿No se supone que yo debería preguntarte eso?¨

Morita sonríe, un brillo pareció verse en sus ojo ¨Déjame ver, Shira Lieder, capitana del equipo de voleibol de los últimos 3 años, estadísticas perfectas y un gran historial de conducta negativa.¨ Lanza un pequeña risita ¨Creo que se lo suficiente.¨

Shira la veía sorprendida ¨ ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?¨

¨Tengo mis medios.¨ Morita se vuelve seria ¨Vamos al grano, tú deberás de iniciar el nuevo equipo de vóleibol, tú deberás de formarlo.¨ Ella le entrega un listado con nombres ¨Ellas han llegado con grandes cualidades en este deporte, solo debes de convencerlas.¨ Dijo Morita, alegre.

Shira estaba en shock, no era lo que esperaba para su entrevista ¨No creo poder hacerlo, es decir, recién estoy llegando y me dan esta responsabilidad.¨ Shira revisaba los nombres con la mirada.

¨Con mi ayuda podrás, seré tu asistente.¨ Dijo Morita.

Shira la mira fijamente ¨Esta bien, supongo que me serás de ayuda.¨ Shira la mira detenidamente _¨Mírala Shira, ¿de verdad necesitas su ayuda?¨ _Pensó Shira.

Morita se para emocionada ¨Solo piénsalo, estarás con todos los grandes líderes de cada deporte.¨ Morita le enseña los distintos trofeos que habían en la oficina ¨Podrás estará con la capitana de las porristas Scarlett, con el capitán de básquetbol Sid, con los capitanes de atletismo Crash y Eddie, con el capitán del equipo de futbol americano Diego.¨ Morita veía maravillada su idea ¨Solo piénsalo.¨ Dijo Morita.

¨ ¿Diego es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano?¨ Pregunto Shira, asombrada por escuchar su nombre.

Morita sonríe ¨Veo que lo conoces, es muy apuesto ¿verdad?¨ De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abre.

Entra un joven muy apuesto, rubio y de ojos verdes, con un cuerpo atlético al punto exacto ¨ ¿Esta el director Fabiano?¨ Pregunto sin mirar a las dos chicas dentro de la oficina.

Morita sonríe encantada ¨No está, Diego.¨ Morita ve la cara de impresión de Shira ¨Yo estoy entrevistando a la nueva capitana del equipo de voleibol, Shira.¨ Le señalo con su mano extendida haca Shira.

Diego fija su mirada en Shira ¨Ya era hora de que hicieran un equipo…¨ Al verla bien, Diego se queda callado, rápidamente recordó ese hermoso rostro y sus cálidos ojos azules ¨Eh, hola.¨

**Continuara… **

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y tampoco olviden seguir esta historia.**

**(Nota Importante) Dado a que no actualiza ayer, actualizare doblemente hoy, dentro de unas horas subiré otro capítulo de ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨, mañana actualizare ¨A un guerrero no le enseñan a Amar¨ y ¨Un largo viaje¨, así que atentos ;)**

**(Pregunta) ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? **

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Un mal comienzo

"**Un Embarazoso Semestre" Capítulo 4: Un mal comienzo **

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listo para leer esta emocionante historia de amor, amistad, engaños, traiciones, etc. Sin más que decir, comencemos. **

**Tiger High School – Oficina del Director**

Diego fija su mirada en Shira ¨Ya era hora de que hicieran un equipo…¨ Al verla bien, Diego se queda callado, rápidamente recordó ese hermoso rostro y sus cálidos ojos azules ¨Eh, hola.¨

Shira miraba fijamente a Diego a los ojos, estaba perdida en el mar de sus ojos verdes ¨Si, hola¨ Ambos estaban perdidos en el otro, era la misma sensación que en su encuentro en el bosque.

Morita se para en silencio ¨Iré a buscar unos papeles.¨ Shira y Diego ignoraron lo que había dicho Morita ¨Me voy a divertir con estos dos.¨ Al salir, cierra la puerta con fuerza y ambos reaccionan.

Diego sacúdela cabeza ¨Bueno, ¿tu serás la nueva capitana del equipo de voleibol?¨ Pregunto para aliviar el ambiente.

Shira mira por la ventana ¨Si, no es gran cosa.¨ Suspira aburrida ¨Yo soy más del equipo de uno, no necesito a nadie más que a mí.¨ Dijo sinceramente.

Diego sonríe un poco desilusionado ¨Con tu pensar, llegaras muy alto en este establecimiento.¨ Diego se sienta en una esquina ¨Supongo que no has pensado en el nombre de tu equipo, ¿verdad?¨

Shira lo mira ¨ ¿Debo de hacerlo?¨

¨Ese es el deber del capitán.¨ Diego sonríe malicioso ¨Por lo que veo, deberían de llamar Las Gatitas.¨ Diego ríe de sus palabras.

Shira lo mira enojada ¨Y tu equipo se debe de llamar Los Inútiles sin Cerebro.¨ Shira se para enojada.

¨Eh, tranquila gatita.¨ Dijo Diego riéndose.

Shira apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de Diego ¨No me llames gatita, no queras pasar un mes en la bancas lesionada.¨ Dijo Shira enojada ¨ ¿Me escuchaste blandengue?¨

Diego reacciona enojado al igual que Shira ¨Es increíble que tú seas la misma chica que estaba llorando en el parque.¨ Diego aparta a Shira y se para ¨Lastima, hasta ahora creía que eras diferente a las demás… pero eres como el resto, prepotente y orgullosa.¨ Diego sale y cierra la puerta fuertemente, incluso crujió la madera de la cual estaba hecha la puerta.

Shira se sienta indignada ¨Espero que no todos sean así, así de patéticos y arrogantes.¨ De pronto escucha la puerta abrirse.

Morita entra rápidamente y se sienta en la silla del director ¨ ¿Qué fue eso?, Digo salió muy enojado de aquí.¨ Pregunto curiosa.

Shira hace mueca ¨Solo le aclare un punto.¨ Shira centra su mirada en unos papeles que Morita dejo sobre la mesa.

Morita sonríe ¨Fírmalos y serás la nueva estudiante y capitana del equipo de voleibol de la Tiger High School.¨

Shira lo pensó un poco y procedió a firmarlos ¨ ¿Y bien?, terminamos.¨ Dijo aburrida.

Morita toma los papeles ¨Terminamos por hoy, mañana te enviaremos tu horario con tus clases y prácticas.¨ Morita archiva los papeles ¨Pasado mañana será tu primer día oficial.¨

Shira se para y se acerca a la puerta ¨Esta bien, nos vemos.¨

Morita se para y camina hacia un estante ¨Aún quedan unos minutos para que salgas a ver los campos deportivos.¨ Para cuando se gira hacia Shira, ella ya se había ido.

**Tiger High School – Campo de Futbol Americano**

Shira caminaba por las gradas de donde practicaba el equipo de futbol americano y allí estaba Diego, él era el coreback de su equipo ¨Veamos que hace este.¨ Shira se sienta en la última fila de asientos.

Todo estaban preparados, había un silencio previo a la batalla ¨ Set, Hut, Hut.¨ Grito Diego y todos comenzaron a moverse. Diego ya tenía listó a su recepcionista y poco antes de lanzar el balón ovalado, lo derriban con una fuerte tacleada.

Shira entrecierra los ojos ¨_Eso debió de doler.¨_ Pensó para sí.

Diego se levanta indignado y lanza el balón lejos ¨Tu.¨ Señala a un defensa de su equipo y camina hacia a él, lo toma de los hombros y lo reduce al suelo ¨Eso es lo que tienes que hacer con tu contrario, ¿es muy difícil?¨ Pregunto enojado.

El defensa intimidado le responde ¨N-no, claro que no.¨ De pronto otro defensa toma a Diego y lo lleva a un extremo del campo. Aquel defensa medios aproximadamente 2 metros, de ojos cafés y con un leve sobre peso, solo leve.

¨ ¿Qué te pasa Manny?, ya suéltame.¨ Dijo Diego soltándose del agarre de Manny.

Manny lo miraba sorprendido ¨ ¿Qué me pasa? más bien, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?¨

Diego logra calmarse al fin ¨Nada, solo tuve una discusión con alguien¨ Dijo desanimado.

Manny suspira ¨ ¿Que te paso con Scarlett esta vez?¨ Para él era común que Diego estuviera así por ella.

Diego lo mira a los ojos ¨No todos mis problemas son a producto de ella.¨ Se sienta en el césped artificial ¨Pero no, no es por otra chica que conocí hoy.¨

Manny se tira de espalda contra el césped artificial ¨Ah mujeres, no se puede vivir con ellas y tampoco si ellas.¨ Ambos ríen.

**Tiger High School – Áreas Deportivas**

Shira debía su mirada, al otro extremo de la Tiger High School se podía ver desde las gradas un maltratado y opaco gimnasio. Shira camino hasta el gimnasio, ignorando al equipo de futbol americano, al llegar ve una borrosa inscripción que decía ¨Gimnasio de Voleibol de la Tiger High School.¨

Shira se toma la cabeza con ambas manos ¨Esto no puede ser peor.¨ En ese momento escucha unos tacones sonar contra el cemento.

**Continuara… **

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y tampoco olviden seguir esta historia.**

**(Pregunta) ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? **

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


End file.
